Saying Goodbye
by Elmoak1991
Summary: This is how I would love the goodbye to go between Emma and Hook. This is a one shot deal. Enjoy!


**I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. Full credit goes to its creators. **

_This is how I would love the goodbye to go between Emma and Hook. This is a one shot deal. Enjoy!_

They all stood in shock as Regina continued. "It would make sense that we would all go back to were we came from."

"What about our memories?" Snow asked clinging to charming's hand.

"Well seeing how the curse is designed to erase memories it seems fitting we wont remember our time here." Rumple said. He looked to Belle whose face paled.

"I will be imprisoned again." She said nearly falling to her knees. She would have if Rumple hadn't been supporting her.

"Wait," Emma said fear heavy on her chest. "What will happen to Henry?" She asked grabbing on to his, well Pan's, hand. She couldn't lose him. Not again.

"I don't know." Rumple said.

"We won't remember you." Snow said going to Emma. Again we will be without you." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"We will be together again." Charming said confidently. "Is there any way to escape this?" He asked looking to Regina and Rumple.

"Maybe if we get out-of-town we can escape it." Regina said feeling hopeful.

"There is one problem with that dearie." Rumple said. "Most of use will lose our memories that way too."

"Okay well what if those of us who can escape do and we find a way to fix this." Regina said in an irritated tone.

"Oh no," Rumple said. "You wont be going anywhere. You have Belle held captive and if you are not there to make sure she stays alive who will be?"

Regina gave him a look between anger and apologetic. "I suppose your right." She said annoyed.

Neal went to Emma and Henry. "We can all go together." He said hopeful. None of use were victims of the curse. We can be a family."

"What about Henry's body?" Emma said.

"We can figure that out later. Emma this is our chance to be together. I don't know where this spell will take us, but I know we won't be together." He took her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. He was thrilled when she didn't push him away.

Emma sighed as she looked around. Her parents held on to each other, both looking at her like it would be for the last time. Rumple held on to a crying Belle. Regina was looking at Henry know damn well they would be apart. She looked to where she last saw Hook and realized he was gone.

"Where is Hook?" She asked wondering if anyone had seen him leave. Everyone looked around shrugging.

"Emma," Neal said taking her arms in his hands. "Please let's leave while we have a chance." Emma Seemed to struggle with word. She looked at Henry to was giving her what she assumed was a please face. "Okay."

Neal gave her a big smile as Regina gasped into tears. She grabbed Henry into a hug.

Everyone had started talking again. The buzz of it made Emma dizzy. She couldn't make out what everyone was saying. Her heart was beating in her chest as if it were trying to break free, and she kept thinking of Hook.

Emma slipped away quickly in the chaos of all the goodbyes. She knew her family would see her to the border, but she was afraid Hook wouldn't. She had no idea how she knew where to find him, she just went wherever her feet took her.

She found herself walking along the beach where she could see hook standing in the distance. He was looking over the ocean. "I hoped I would find you here." Emma said as she approached him.

Hook glanced in her direction. He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest. Something he noticed she did when she was nervous our uncomfortable. "Well love it isn't hard to guess where a pirate might go."

Emma swallowed unsure what to say next. She hadn't exactly planned out how this, what ever this was, would go. "Henry, Neal, and I are going to try to leave. Maybe we can fix this mess somehow." She said.

Hook looked as if he was uninterested in what she had to say. Again he made a quick glance in her direction before looking back over the sea. "Well good luck with that, and him." He said.

"You could come," Emma was saying before she knew what she was saying. "We could figure this out together."

"Sometimes forgetting isn't such a curse. Perhaps it is a blessing." He said stunning her.

"Wait— you want to forget?"

"Do I want to forget that the woman I have idiotically fallen for is going to run off with her son and former lover?" He said sounding a bit off. "Yes." He looked at Emma and his heart hurt. His words had hurt her.

Emma let him be. She needed to get back to the others so they could get out.

* * *

She was hugging her parents for what felt like the last time How could this be happening? She may have never seemed like she wanted to be with them, but she had just got them back and losing them made her feel like a child losing her parents again.

"No one can leave!" Grumpy yelled running toward them. "The curse is coming from all sides!"

Emma looked around to her family. This was it. They would never see each other every again. How could they?

"At least we are all together." Charming said.

Emma nodded numbly. "All but one. I will be back." She said starting off in a run.

"Mom!" Henry yelled.

She turned to him. "I promise Henry I will be right back." She waited for a moment until he nodded hesitantly

"Okay," he said. She gave him a small smile, before running toward the beach.

"No one can leave. Hook you don't have to do this alone." She said the moment she got there.

"Leave," He said to her. He closed his eyes. He had truly hopped she could leave with Henry. She had been through so much. "Please love, let me forget in piece."

Emma breathed in as she nodded her head. She hesitated. She wanted to leave, but the action seemed harder than it should have. "It could have been you." She said to him.

Hook look at her. "What?" He asked confused.

"I could have fallen for you if Neal had died, or if he had never been in the picture. I could have fallen." She said hoping she made sense. She wiped a tear from her eye, unsure of why she was crying.

She turned to walk away, then swirled back around as it downed on her, "I think—." She had started to say, but the moment she turned Hook had his lips on hers. Emma threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt Him slid his hand down her side, finding her hip he pulled her closer. They kissed for what felt like a life time. They didn't seem to need air all they needed was this moment, and when they broke apart it was too soon. Both seemed to be out of breath as they looked into each others eyes.

"Go." He said to her. She gave him a confused look. "Go be with Henry. He needs you."

"But," She started to say.

"This is not goodbye love. We will be together again." He said.

Emma nodded taking a few steps away from him. She stopped to look back at him one more time. They didn't need words. The look they shared said it all. It said what they were both afraid to say out loud. It said sweet things that would never know how to be put into words. But most of all it spoke the truth, and held what they both feared. Never seeing each other again.

**Please leave Reviews. I hope you all enjoyed. I really do hope we get moments like this between the two at some point! :)**


End file.
